1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer mice.
2. Prior Art
A conventional computer mouse includes a generally horizontal finger supporting or engaging top surface. To grasp the mouse, a hand must also be in a matching horizontal position, which requires the wrist and forearm to be twisted up to 90 degrees from a neutral position. Other subtle deviations of the hand and arm are also required. An occasional mouse user may not notice any discomfort. However, heavy mouse use is commonly associated with graphical user interfaces, such as "MICROSOFT WINDOWS." Also, intensive mouse activity is required in image editing, drafting, gaming, and Web surfing. Therefore, more and more computer users are becoming heavy mouse users. In the long term, what seems to be minor twisting of the hand and arm can often result in moderate to sever discomfort, pain, and even injuries.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 shows an ergonomic mouse with a relatively upright finger engaging side for supporting a hand in a relatively upright position, in which the palm is at a substantial angle relative to a desk. The upright position enables the user to avoid the twisting of the forearm and other deviations required by a conventional horizontal mouse. The ergonomic mouse is adapted for a particular hand, i.e., either the right or left hand. Also shown is an ambidextrous version with a pair of upright, finger engaging sides mirrored about a vertical longitudinal plane. Although about 90% of mouse users are right-handed and only about 10% are left-handed, an ambidextrous version is important because most mice are sold bundled with computer systems, and a bundled mouse must suit all users.